


New Message

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the chat room, no one knows why Kanra has been so busy. Nor do they know who Shi is. Maybe it's best they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

\--Kanra has entered the chat room.--  
  
Kanra: Hello~! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ  
  
\--Saika has entered the chat room.--  
\--Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room.--  
  
Tanaka Taro: Hey, Kanra-san.  
  
Saika: Good evening, everyone.  
  
\--Setton has entered the chat room.--  
  
Setton: Hey.  
  
Kanra: Oh, look at how many people are here! Seems like a party's going on. ＼(^▽^＠)ノ  
  
Tanaka Taro: Yeah, I agree. Good evening, Setton-san.  
  
Saika: Good evening, Setton-san.  
  
Setton: Thanks.  
  
Kanra: So, why so many people on tonight? Did something big happen while I was away?  
  
Tanaka Taro: So where have you been, Kanra-san? You're not usually gone for so long.  
  
Setton: Were you caught up in work? I know I was...  
  
Kanra: Well, Kanra-chan is always busy, so it's hard to tell when I'm free and when I'm working.  
  
Saika: You must be so busy, Kanra-san. Are we interrupting your work?  
  
Setton: Sounds like quite a day you've had. Especially if you've been gone all day and yesterday.  
  
Kanra: Kanra-chan always has the life of the very busy. (;*△*;)  
  
Tanaka Taro: Don't let us keep you, you know? I've got to get to some work tonight anyway.  
  
Setton: This late? And I thought I was the one having too much to do.  
  
Saika: Seems like everyone's busy today.  
  
\--Shi has entered the chat room.--  
  
Tanaka Taro: Shi?  
  
Saika: That doesn't sound very lucky...  
  
Setton: What? Unlucky!?  
  
Kanra: Uh oh, that's an unlucky name! And who is Shi, then?  
  
Shi: Hey.  
  
Tanaka Taro: Uh, good evening.  
  
Saika: Good evening, Shi-san.  
  
Setton: Hey there.  
  
Kanra: Gooood evening, Shi~ Why so unlucky? Are you gonna tell us when we're gonna die?  
  
Saika: Kanra-san, I don't think that's something you should say...  
  
Setton: What? Kanra, you're being a little ridiculous.  
  
Shi: Stop being stupid, Kanra. I'm not doing anything like that.  
  
Tanaka Taro: Sorry about that. Kanra-san is a little eccentric.  
  
Kanra: Am not! (･｀ｪ´･)つ Shi is an unlucky number! Don't you think that your handle is a little suspicious, Shi-san?  
  
Shi: So what if it is?  
  
Tanaka Taro: I don't know if I want to know what's going on here.  
  
Setton: Calm down, you two. Kanra, I'm sure Shi didn't mean anything like that.  
  
Saika: I agree, Setton-san.  
  
Kanra: Ne, I meant no harm. Just a little fun for a busy night. Right, Shi?  
  
Tanaka Taro: Yeah. How are you doing, Shi-san?  
  
Shi: Be right back.  
  
Kanra: Ooh? A little shy, are we?  
  
Setton: Do you know Shi, Kanra-san?  
  
Kanra: Is Setton curious? ( ・◇・)？  
  
Setton: N-No, not really. Just...  
  
Tanaka Taro: Oh, Setton, did you find that paycheck you lost earlier?  
  
Saika: I remember that. I hope you did.  
  
Setton: Ugh, nope. I can't believe I lost it...  
  
Tanaka: Sorry to hear about that.  
  
Saika: Maybe you'll find it soon. How much did you lose?  
  
Setton: An entire month's paycheck.

Shi: That's rough.  
  
Setton: Welcome back, Shi.  
  
Tanaka Taro: That's horrible! Will you be okay for the month?  
  
Setton: Thanks. I have some savings so I'll be alright. I just wanted to keep saving up for something special, and losing so much is just a bad week for me.  
  
Saika: I hope you find it, Setton-san.  
  
Shi: Do you remember where you lost it?  
  
Setton: Nope. I was going home from a job and I lost it, so I must've dropped it somewhere.  
  
Setton: Wait, where is Kanra-san?  
  
Tanaka Taro: I haven't seen her in a little bit. Maybe she's busy again?  
  
Saika: She's been gone for quite some time.  
  
Shi: She's busy.  
  
Tanaka Taro: Oh, really? Well that's good to know.  
  
(Unbeknownst to them, all of them, of Kanra having more personal relations with Shi than imaginable.)  
  
\--Private messaging mode enabled.--  
  
Setton: Is Kanra alright?  
  
Shi: Fine.  
  
Setton: She's been away from the screen, do you know where she is?  
  
(On his lap, hips rolling and moans spilling from _Kanra-chan's_ mouth, obstructing his view of the computer screen.)  
  
Shi: She's an acquaintance. I don't know.  
  
Setton: Ah, sorry for bothering you then.  
  
( _Kanra-chan_ moans, sinking onto his hips and the tightening heat surrounds him, his laptop cast aside when deciding to make the night a little more interesting.)  
  
\--Private messaging mode disabled.--  
  
Saika: Kanra-san? Shi-san? Where is everyone going?  
  
Tanaka Taro: Maybe they're all busy. It is a week day.  
  
Setton: No idea. I need to get going though.  
  
Kanra: I'm baaaaaack~! I'm a liitle busy  
  
Setton: Welcome back.  
  
Tanaka Taro: Good to hear from you again.  
  
Saika: Are you busy, Kanra-san?  
  
Kanra: nnot in the leassst bit, justss a little  
  
(Hips grinding against Shizuo's, feeling the thrusts inside of him, moving in teasing motions and he wants _more_ to fill him, suffocating when he tries to type. If that's what Shizuo—Shi wants then Kanra can guarantee only the best.)  
  
Setton: You sound busy. Why not talk to us when you're not working so much?  
  
Kanra: Im alwassh busy, canttt helpw that  
  
Saika: You sound a little preoccupied. Are you alright?  
  
Kanra: neeever betater! (≡^∇^≡)

(Shizuo laughs at this, slowing the pace and drags _Kanra-chan's_ hands from the keyboard, pulling _him_ into a kiss that feels heavy and lightheaded, pressing heavy kisses and a tongue into that lively mouth of his.)  
  
Tanaka Taro: Well, I've got to go. Lots of homework to do. Bye.  
  
Saika: Same here. I'll see you all tomorrow, then. Goodbye.  
  
Setton: I'll go as well, seeing as Shi is gone and Kanra's pretty busy.  
  
\--Tanaka Taro has left the chat room.--  
\--Saika has left the chat room.--  
  
Setton: Yeah, I've got some things to do. Good night, everyone. Get some sleep, Shi and Kanra.  
  
\--Setton has left the chat room.--  
  
Kanra: ah, noooo funn! Hhwo could you leaaave me?  
  
Shi: Because you're boring.  
  
\--Kanra has left the chat room.--  
\--Shi has left the chat room.--  
  
"So, _Kanra-chan_ ," Shizuo rubs his thumbs into skinny hips, feeling the muscles ripple beneath the pads of his fingers and shiver when he moves. Izaya looks down at him, mouth twisted in a crooked smile and beckoning. "This is what you do every day?" Another rough thrust that has Izaya choking on a moan, attacking the side of Shizuo's throat before the blond elicits a groan. "You really need hobbies."  
  
"S-says Sh-Shizu-ch-chan," Izaya bobs up and down on the blond's cock, riding him smoothly and desperate for more friction of Shizuo's stomach muscles against his beading erection. "Y-You're the one I sh-shouldn't have sh-shown the ch-chat to." Izaya moans when Shizuo catches his bottom lip, moving them to lay Izaya on his back.  
  
"That's not my name, _Kanra-chan._ " Shizuo growls, biting Izaya's throat and hearing the choked moan that rumbles from another thrust angled specifically to make Izaya shudder with a heavy sigh. "Come on, say my name and maybe I'll let you come."  
  
"N-Not fair," Izaya pants, squirming because Shizuo's grip on his erection is tight and he really wants to come, though he can't deny the shocks of pleasure that come from Shizuo saying his chat room handle. Maybe he should use it more to tease the blond, but after he gets to come at least once.  
  
This is pure torture. "Shi-Shizuo," Izaya pants, eyes scrunching when he bucks as soon as Shizuo angles into his prostate, orgasm clutching his abdomen and hot between his muscles. "Shizuo," Izaya gasps, feeling the hand on his cock starting to pump him in time to the thrusts and his head swims in overwhelming pleasure.  
  
"I can't hear you, I-za-ya." Shizuo taunts, thrusting harder and Izaya almost comes right then and there, thighs quivering and unable to catch his breath.  
  
"Shizuo—!" Izaya tosses his head back just as Shizuo dips to kiss him, fist squeezing around the head of his cock when orgasm shoots through him, coating them in sticky fluid while the inside of him splashes with hot semen, moaning softly from the feeling.  
  
Shizuo pulls out slowly, sliding with a sticky pop and fluid leaks from Izaya's thighs. A blond head on his chest Izaya threads his fingers through the bleached hair, eyes closing. "Better."  
  
Izaya laughs, imagining what the reaction would be if _Kanra-chan_ was to mention what happened between her and Shi.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Shizuo growls, as if reading his mind and he doesn't even have to ask.  
  
Maybe next time, then.

**Author's Note:**

> **Due to some person and their group being self-righteous and reporting _all_ of my stories, I'd suggest we'd not do that anymore. This is no longer on Fanfiction.net.**
> 
> Kink meme shenanigans, hahaha. What am I doing? Why not? 
> 
> I feel like the only one there, to be honest. D: Anyway, here it is: [New Message](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=26026156#t26026156).
> 
> Thank you for reading. ~꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
